guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conjure Nightmare
Will we see more of this on E/Me or Mesmers themselves? I think it is the former.The 25 energy is a killer.--Life Infusion 08:13, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Indeed. In my opinion, unless you have Mantra of Persistence, it's probably not worth it. Compare this to, say, getting a rougly equivalent amount of degen from Conjure Phantasm + Migraine. I'd only bring it if I was going against enemies who had a lot of health-regenerating skills that they kept up constantly. --130.58 08:55, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Like a Dervish, perhaps? Apeiron 12:59, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Check the date, that comment was made before even Factions was released. RossMM 07:36, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :On a Me/E with Glyph of Lesser Energy, this would be pretty feasible. — Stabber 08:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Would work nicely with Auspicious Incantation. | Chuiu 11:01, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::I'm a newb when it comes to what works and what not.. but I love this skill, but like i say i make fun PvE builds, look at my mesmer to see what I'm working with right now. --Jamie 09:17, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Phantom Pain and Conjure Phantasm does the same thing for 5 energy less and a free deep wound. However it is not as spammable (as far as 25 energy spells' spammability goes) Skuld 09:23, 5 May 2006 (CDT) A con which has a high-energy-cost hex is that it is as easy to remove as a low-energy-cost hex... so it may be relevant to cover it with another hex, or to shutdown the healing of it.--mariano 06:43, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Energizing Wind You guys are missing the obvious. A Me/R with Energizing Wind would be able to spam this skill every 6 seconds, which is almost as often as Conjure Phantasm but with an extra 3 degeneration. If you also took Mantra of Recovery, you'd be able to spam it every 3 seconds; you'd be able to maintain it on 4 foes indefinitely with enough energy through-put. Another alternative is to take Mantra of Persistence instead of Mantra of Recovery to make it last 20+ seconds each time you cast it. --Tjoneil 23:58, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :I've already been using it with Mantra of Persistence and Glyph of Energy. (T/ ) 00:23, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::But Glyph of Energy has a 15 second recharge, can only be used on one spell at a time, and uses up your elite spot. Energizing Wind applies to all spells all the time and is not an elite. To me, there's no better option than Energizing Wind for reducing the cost of this skill. --Tjoneil 01:20, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::EW has a stringent attribute progression and Beast Mastery is otherwise completely useless to a Mesmer. Unless you are willing to go with long periods without EW (and in PvP it's high on the list of spirits to kill ASAP), you are putting all your energy management eggs in one very fragile basked. 70.20.116.223 01:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::::You don't need that many points in Beast Mastery. I would put 8, but you could go with as low as 4 if you wanted to. Of course, if you coordinated, you could just have a teammate bring it instead. As for it being a high-priority target, if one were inclined to go after spirits, I think there are plenty of other spirits that would be considered a higher priority, especially if you have a Ritualist on your team. I personally have never had Energizing Wind get killed in combat, though I'm sure there must be some people who target it. Even if it is targeted, you still will have time to get off 2 or 3 Conjure Nightmares before it's killed, saving you 30-45 energy. In my opinion, that's the worst-case scenario, and it's still better than Glyph of Energy. --Tjoneil 02:26, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Glyph of Energy is a waste using it on non-exhausting spells.. Skuld 05:30, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :I would use Glyph of Lesser Energy but I'm also using skills that cause exhaustion. (T/ ) 10:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Energizing Wind versus Glyph of Energy. The pros for Energizing Wind may be are, that it may be ready active and it gives a bigger boost of energy over time than the Glyph of Energy... when you have got the spirit and whilst the spirit is alive {smile} the cons is that Energizing Wind has to be casted and maintained. So the pros of the Glyph of Energy is that it is ready to use faster and gives more autonomy for the stand alone mesmer -or a bigger control of energy over time for the stand alone mesmer-, because she is not dependent on the contingency of a spirit. May be, for a pressure-build team with a team ranger who is maintaining Energizing Wind, then Energizing Wind may be better than the Glyph of Energy; but, the Glyph of Energy may be better for a mesmer using Conjure Nightmare who pretends to be self-sufficient. --mariano 05:44, 9 July 2006 (CDT) With Mantra of Recall This skill has a very short recharge time -5 seconds- and is very expensive -25 energy- this means that lots of energy is needed. Mantra of Recall may provide a big part of such energy. This way Conjure Nightmare may be combined with Images of Remorse and one more degeneration skill to try keeping a constant degeneration of 7-10 arrows in a target. Degeneration skills may be used together with disenchanting skills, like Inspired Enchantment to avoid the opponent denying the degeneration and get the resting part of the needed energy. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mariano ( ) 07:43, 13 May 2006 (CDT). I was the author of this addition about Mantra of Recall... I disagree now that Mantral of Recall is any usefull for Conjure Nightmare; because the returning energy is not enough. In my view this section may be well supressed. --mariano 07:00, 9 July 2006 (CDT) With Glyph of Energy "Glyph of Energy has a 15 second recharge, can only be used on one spell at a time, ..." this is a point which makes Glyph of Energy and Conjure Nightmare fit together... {smile} the glyph is useless if you have many low energy spells, all the contrary if you have a fast-recharge and energy-very-expensive spell. "...and uses up your elite spot." the reverse of this is true too, that it is, because Conjure Nightmare is not an elite, why it may be build together with the Glyph of Energy. Besides the discussion about "Energizing Wind versus Glyph of Energy", I have been using Conjure Nightmare with the Glyph of Energy and Gale in a mesmer/elementalist character; where the glyph is for Conjure Nightmare not for Gale. In my view, the Glyph of Energy fits well together with a fast recharging and energy expensive spell as it is Conjure Nightmare; and Gale (knockdown for 3 seconds) helps to shutdown the target, or a healer helping the target, whilst degeneration is working... to avoid their removing or countering of the hexes, after having casted Conjure Nightmare and Phantom Pain. Exhaustion is being a rather minor problem than energy, nevertheless, in this build with Gale the Glyph of Energy becomes an undirect way to help with exhaustion because the glyph needs only 5 energy so there is more room for exhaustion {smile}. --mariano 05:44, 9 July 2006 (CDT) With Attuned Was Songkai I use Attuned Was Songkai for managing the energy cost of Conjure Nightmare. Spell energy costs are -50% at 15 spawning. Here is the build I currently use in Fort Aspenwood and it works very very well ! Attributes : Spawning 15 (11+1+3), Restoration 11 (10+1), Illusion 10. Skill bar : Attuned Was Songkai, Phantom Pain, Conjure Phantasm, Conjure Nightmare, Resilient Weapon, Weapon of Warding, Soothing Memories, Drain Enchantment. I tried adding Mantra of Persistence but the mantra cost is not covered by Songkai and it quickly lead to energy management problems. Hibou 08:46, 8 August 2006 (CDT) With Auspicious Incantation I find that the best way to use this skill is with Arcane Echo and Auspicious Incantation. I cast Echo a few seconds before I engage a group of foes (so I have a little bit of my energy back). I cast Nightmare on one of them, then use Auspicious Incantation, then switch targets and fire off the Echoed copy. My energy leaps up nearly back to full, two foes are hexed, and the original Nightmare is unaffected by the recharge of Incantation, so I can use it if I really need it. It takes a high starting energy, sure (nearly requiring a +5 energy wand and Enchanter's armor), but it's effective. June 15th update Conjure Nightmare: increased duration to 2..17 seconds. New table? this now at 15 illu + mantra of persistence 15 inspiration is... deadly for a 480hp player without hex removal nor heal --Fexghadi 12:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Which you will find... where??? Dean Harper 20:22, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :AB -[[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 00:28, 25 September 2007 (CDT) You'd be surprised by how many TOTAL noobs play RA--24.128.29.59 00:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Very bad idea, apart from the incredible amount of energy this would cost... It would take you over thirty seconds to degen someone to death with this skill. 65.30.20.38 01:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) O_O ...that's one hot skill icon! =P -Wang 09:57, 1 November 2007 (UTC) November 8th update Buff to efficiency, Nerf to energy management =/ Rette Alarix 01:33, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Yup, pretty much. Mesmers will have to resort to other 25 energy spells for now. Panic might work but I've never really liked that skill. ---- ''SavageX'' 03:49, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::lol panic + malaise + ether lord finisher. No energy for ANYONE (warriors lose everything in no time at all) and if they wanna use their siggys they gotta pay the price (in blood) --Gimmethegepgun 03:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::But Panic will take up the elite slot... =T Ah well. -Wang 04:06, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Go go Chilblains. Rette Alarix 04:52, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You could still bring Conjure Nightmare to counter Healing Breeze... lmao Kudoz2u 18:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::+5 nrg for +3 health degen, if you compare it to Conjure Phantasm, fair deal... --Soulflame 22:15, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Nerf IMO, all I used it for was the energy management, Conjure Phantasm still is better for just degen IMO, plus it was so useful in my builds with Arcane Conundrum and Ineptitude as combined energy management and cover hex in the case of conundrum --Caecus Must have been the first instance a skill was nerfed by decreasing its energy cost A.Saturnus 10:33, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :o rly? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' M s4 ( ) }. ::Yeah, rly, unless you can come up with a different update that nerfed entirely by decreasing the energy cost (as in it wasn't nerfed in a different way and had its energy cost reduced at the same time) --Gimmethegepgun 04:00, 13 November 2007 (UTC) OMG That is way overpowered now —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.111.85.151 ( ) }. :lol, no it isn't. Now it sucks more than it used to because you can't use it with Auspicious --Gimmethegepgun 03:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::I disagree. Much more spammable now, and it still gives a decent return with Auspicious. Arshay Duskbrow 01:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Was OKAY then and OKAY still, degen pwns sometimes and sometimes its better off to just wand them, lol Lost-Blue 01:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Dying nightmares and backfire aside, when is it ever better to wand anything? Silven 01:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Sarcasm wins another round Lost-Blue 01:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am defeated, good sir! Silven 01:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :] YEAH Lost-Blue 01:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC)